Caminata
by Knockblauchensen
Summary: Noruega es llamado por su jefe y deja solos en la casa a Dinamarca y a Islandia. Presa del aburrimiento, Dinamarca convence al pequeño islandés de ir a dar una pequeña e inocente caminata que termina siendo todo menos inocente.


Hola a todos!

Este es nuestro primer fic, asi que por favor no sean crueles.

Como veran, amamos a esta pareja y como vimos que casi no hay fanfics DenxIce decidimos escribir sobre ellos, porque creemos que se merecen más amor.

Ojala les guste!

* * *

-Hey Ice, estoy aburrido, cuéntame algo

-… ¿Cómo qué?

-lo que sea, el silencio me da miedo- hizo un puchero enorme al terminar la frase.

-…idiota

Eran apenas las 3 de la tarde, Noruega había salido de casa por llamado de su jefe, y Ice tenía que cuidar de Den, si de él y no al revés. Islandia leía un artículo en el periódico, sobre cosas irrelevantes, estaba casi tan aburrido como el danés pero no lo demostraba, simplemente no levantaba la vista del periódico que tenía enfrente.

-¡aaaah me mosqueo!- gritaba mientras pataleaba en el piso.- Ice, salgamos a caminar

-¿yo? ¿Contigo? –le miro con gesto melindroso, como si de reprochar comida se tratara, refiriéndose a Den, no había términos.

-¡anda vamos! ¿Qué te puede pasar? ¡Yo te cuido!

-¿y quién me cuida de ti?- era obvio que tampoco quería salir de casa, a buen día se le ocurre al jefe sacar a Nor de su ardua tarea de evitar que Den hiciera estupideces, o que le diera al Puffin pan duro.

-vamos, pero no hagas tonterías- no sabía lo que decía, estaba hablando con Dinamarca, es como hablar con la pared. Al menos una pared no anda haciéndole la vida cuadritos a la gente ni tiene un hacha.

Y así fue, Ice subió a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa, saldrían al centro solo a caminar por ahí, quizá compraría dulces de regaliz extras, o trataría de pasar el tiempo simplemente, se le olvidaba por momentos que iría con el danés.

Buscó en entre su ropa, hasta vestir un pantalón de mezclilla oscura, una playera blanca un poco holgada y unos tenis blancos, ligeros, su puffin y todo listo, era verano, que mas daba vestir así.

Den, en su propio asunto, tardaba demasiado ¿era tan difícil ponerse algo para salir a caminar? Quizá ni eso podía hacer, era un completo inútil. Tomó una playera roja, su color favorito, un pantalón de mezclilla negra, unos tenis negros y listo, después de casi media hora de esperar, Den al fin estaba listo.

-¡listooooo!- se coloco en una pose tan heroica, que el mismísimo Alfred queda fuera del juego. Era un verdadero triunfo el hecho de que hubiera salido de la habitación.

Ice, de tanto esperar, se adormeció en el sofá, estaba prácticamente dormido cuando sintió como algo o mejor dicho _alguien _jalaba su pie, y por ley de la agraciada gravedad, después se encontraba en el suelo.

-¿¡Qué te pasa!

-¡ya vámonos! –dijo el más grande de los dos, con su clásica sonrisa radiante de par en par. Ice, solo quería poder regresarle el golpe, pero sabía que su oportunidad llegaría, dicen por ahí que es de sabios esperar.

Sin remedio o salida, el islandés salió de casa con su no tan grata compañía, caminando. Su destino era el centro de la ciudad, solo a perder tiempo, antes claro, de encontrar una heladería en el camino…

-Ice, comamos helados

-¿me dices o me preguntas?

-te obligo, ven, ¡vamos! – en verdad Is estaría tan aburrido como para Salir de casa con él, nada mas podía esperar. Observaba al danés todo el tiempo, como gesticulaba, como se refería a la gente al hablar, ese tipo de detalles, entendía porque su hermano no lo soportaba a veces, pero tenía muy en cuenta una cosa, sin él, la vida sería un poco más aburrida.

-me das un helado extra grande doble de esos que son así…- movía las manos en exageración, quería mostrarle a la persona que atendía el helado que el deseaba, si al menos existiera.

-y para el… am… ¿Qué quieres Ice?

-de chocolate está bien

-bueno para el uno de chocolate junior chico, por favor –o le gustaba hacer el ridículo, o ni si quera sabia que lo hacía.

Una vez dados por servidos con sus helados, se quedaron en la banca de un parque que estaba en el rumbo, a terminar de comer.

-hey Den, ¿Cuánto te debo del helado?

-uhmm… no es nada, si yo te cobro págame, si no come tu helado…- estaba muy ocupado disfrutando su helado de 6 sabores, ni Ice quería saber de que tanto le había echado.

En el parque, había un grupo de niños jugando con el balón, el cual, después de un rato, se impactó en Ice, manchando toda la camisa de chocolate.

-No inventes…-no quería frustrarse, era solo una camisa y ellos eran solo unos niños, pero tampoco quería andar así por el centro de la ciudad.

-si quieres te compro otro helado- agregó el danés, queriendo remendar el accidente, sabía que el pequeño tenia lo suyo al enojarse, y no lo culpa, teniendo en cuenta el hermano mayor que tiene.

-no es el helado, es la camisa, se ensució demasiado

-¡pues vayamos a comprar una! –de nuevo su pose heroica, de persona que ha tenido una maravillosa idea que merece reconocimiento eterno y un festival en su nombre.

Islandia no tenia palabras, solo seguía al danés, sabía que discutir era inútil, de cierto modo, le gustaba estar así, no se aburría, al contrario, se podía decir que lo disfrutaba, muy a su manera.

Caminaron y caminaron, hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad, mucha gente entraba de una tienda a otra, cargaban bolsas y bolsas de mercancía, parecía que comprar les hacia feliz, así que al maravilloso danés se le ocurrió una idea, sacarle una sonrisa a su compañero a base de regalos.

Entraron a la primera tienda de ropa que encontraron en su tarea de buscar una playera para Ice, que estaba ocupado viendo un pequeño anillo con una piedra violeta, sin percatarse de la presencia del otro.

-es lindo, se parece a tus ojos- comentó Den con suavidad, cerca del oído del islandés.

-aah! – saltó del susto y del comentario, ¿le quiso dar a entender que sus ojos eran lindos?

-anda Ice, vayamos a ver la ropa no te distraigas…

Dinamarca, estaba realmente ocupado en eso de una camisa para el más pequeño, parecía olvidar un poco la incontable cantidad de idiotez que acostumbrara a usar, un poco. Veía de todos colores y tamaños, encontrando una para el si era posible de paso. Hasta que se topó con una.

-¡Mira Ice! Esta está bien, es negra y tiene a mi león- se refería a un gravado un poco modificado del león del escudo de Dinamarca, esa era su emoción, si el otro llegase a vestirla, se pondría demasiado feliz. Islandia pensó en todo menos en el león o el diseño, quería quitarse ya la que camisa manchada, así que fueron a pagar.

-¿Cuánto es? –preguntaba Ice cuando sintió enseguida la mano del danés sobre su hombro moviéndolo suavemente fuera de la caja, iba a pagar el. El chico de cabello platinado, se sonrojó un poco, y no sabía ni porque.

-Quiero vértela puesta- musitó, dándole la bolsa de la nueva compra, estaba tontamente emocionado. Se sentía a gusto, incluso un poco libre, de tensiones cotidianas y golpes que aniquilan. Se preguntaba por qué no había salido con el chico antes, su cabeza se llenaba de pensamientos enredados hasta que se dio cuenta de que el otro tenía ya la palayera puesta, se la cambió frente a él y ni cuenta se dio.

-¡se te ve muy bien! ¡Me gusta!

-si… bueno, sigamos caminando- Ice se sentía incomodo, algo extraño, por alguna razón le nació el no ir tan separado de Den, si no a la par, charlando un poco, como si eso no costara un poco de trabajo.

- ¡cuidado!- dijo alterado Den. Jaló del brazo a su compañero, acercándolo a su pecho de forma protectora, un automóvil sin querer se subió a la acera un poco, pero Den, sobresaltado, actuó de esa manera, no sabía que le pasaría si entregaba malas cuentas con Nor sobre su hermano. Moriría eso era seguro, y después de eso su cadáver seria picoteado por Puffins y cuervos. Islandia estaba aturdido, pegado al pecho de Dinamarca, escuchaba el latir de su corazón un poco acelerado, se sentía cálido, más que el pecho de su hermano. Le gustaba.

De nuevo recuperando el rumbo, Den llevaba a Ice de tienda en tienda, a ver o comprar una que otra cosita insignificante, era divertido para él y no tan malo para el más joven. Hasta que algo rompió la poca tranquilidad y silencio que había en el momento.

-Oye Ice… ¿me tomas de la mano?

-¿disculpa? –su mente no procesó la pregunta, y no quería hacerlo

-que si tomas mi maravillosa mano

-¿Por qué quieres que haga eso?

-es que… no sé, siempre quise caminar de la mano con alguien- a Ice le pareció inquietante, pero una petición meramente ingenua, caminar de la mano con Den en la calle ¿Qué diría la gente?

-se que te doy pena, ignórame –sonrió, como de costumbre, queriendo cambiar un poco el ambiente que de repente se tornó tenso.

-no es eso… bueno si, pero no… tómala

-¿tomar qué?

-mi mano, idiota

-¡aahhhh…! – Den dio un largo respiro después de ese gesto, en verdad era un tipo despistado, entrelazó su mano con la del chico de los ojos amatistas, eran gélidas, bancas y delgadas, frágiles a comparación de la mano del danés. Le llamó la atención como podía tener las manos frías, si ni siquiera hacia frio, no por el momento.

-Ice ¿tienes frio?- dijo levantando un poco sus manos entrelazadas, para dar énfasis a la pregunta.

-no, ¿Por qué?

-es que tienes las manos muy frías

-siempre están así ¿no sabias?- ahí se dio cuenta de que Dinamarca, a duras penas sabia de su existencia, si no vivieran bajo el mismo techos, quizá y ni supiera de él.

Dinamarca se sintió tonto, en verdad, tenia años de conocerle, de compartir el mismo techo, y ese detalle curioso no lo sabía, apostaba su vida a que todos los países sabían que Islandia siempre tenía las manos frías, menos él. Sintió que lo excluían de algo, y con el gran ego que acumulaba, eso no era posible.

-Den, ¿Por qué estas siendo amable conmigo?- pregunto secamente el islandés, tenia curiosidad, sus manos entrelazadas, todo lo que le había comprado durante la tarde, era anormal.

-¿tiene algo de malo? Me agradas, es todo

-toda la gente te agrada y no por eso te portas así

-bueno, es que sé que esto no pasara muy seguido- dijo en tono despreocupado y casi burlón.

-¿a qué te refieres? – de repente se sintió plato de segunda mesa, como Nor no estaba, Den compartía tiempo con él, mientras él no era relevante en su vida. Noruega ocupaba el 200% de la vida del danés.

-¿es por Noru verdad? Lo haces para no aburrirte, por eso me tratas así, piensas en el

-No Is, no es eso, es que…- -¿entonces? –fue interrumpido por el pequeño, sintió que era su juguete de repente, y lo más extraño, es que eso le dolió, si no quería a Den ¿Por qué habría de dolerle?

-No Ice, es que… no sé, quiero hacerlo, se que no soy muy… ¿grato? para ti, y quiero que… am…este… no se que quiero- por primera vez en su vida Dinamarca se había quedado sin palabras, todo su repertorio de tonterías se le había borrado en cuestión de segundos.

-fácil, quieres a mi hermano, no a mi- soltó el islandés con frialdad, sus palabras eran secas y directas. Soltó la mano del otro con brusquedad y rapidez, levantándola, como queriendo darle un golpe, olvidaba que era minúsculo a comparación de la fuerza del danés. Contuvo sus ganas de matarle de un golpe aunque no pudiera y bajó el brazo, para caminar rápidamente, en dirección contraria cabizbajo, estaba sumamente enojado, no tanto con el rubio, si no con el mismo. Permitió desde un principio la salida, que le comprara ropa, que le tomara de la mano, todo, estaban en una cita y no se dieron cuenta, estaba cayendo como presa directo a la trampa del león de Dinamarca.

-O-oye ice, lo hice pensando en ti ¡espera!- no sabía qué hacer, el chico le dio en su punto débil, Noruega. Tenía en parte razón, lo hacía porque se sentía vacio sin él, pero le agradaba, en todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos esa tarde, Nor por primera vez no cruzó por la mente del danés como era cruel costumbre. Le gustaba la compañía del más joven, y sus pequeñas manos frías encajaban perfecto en sus enormes manos por las que corría sangre caliente. Se sintió mal por los dos, al fin y al cabo había sido su idea de salir.

-eres un completo idiota Islandia, ya se te pegó, idiota, idiota, idiota… -se repetía Ice mientras caminaba apresuradamente, sollozaba de coraje, de que estuviera ocupando un lugar que sabía que no era suyo. Sabía que el candor de las manos del danés no eran para él, ni todos esos regalos, mucho menos la atención. Sintió envidia de su hermano, por tener a alguien que le amara incondicionalmente y diera todo por él. Se sentía solo.

-¡Ice escúchame!- Dinamarca corrió tras él, y Ice al percatarse corrió lo más fuerte que pudo sin rumbo fijo, simplemente no quería verle la cara al grandísimo idiota que desde siempre había querido, muy en el fondo lo sabía, pero no era evidente ni siquiera para él.

La noche estaba cayendo.

-te alcancé- musitó el danés. El chico corría bastante rápido, le costó trabajo alcanzarlo. Lo tomó de la muñeca y lo jaloneo con brusquedad, olvidaba con quien estaba tratando y de lo frágil que estaba la situación. Lo que menos quería era hacerle daño.

Islandia solo lanzó un quejido por el jalón que acababa de recibir. Trato de zafarse en vano, sus ojos reflejaban una clara molestia, hacia Den, hacia él, hacia todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Is, lo siento, no quiero lastimarte-

-pues es tarde, maldito idiota

Lo insultaba con seriedad y frialdad, era como Noruega, se parecían en tantas cosas. Se sintió algo herido por esas palabras, por su gesto, en verdad se parecía tanto a su precioso Noruega, tanto.

-Isu perdóname- lo abrazó, pensaba en Nor, en Ice y en él. Su amor incondicional hacia Nor era una cosa, pero con él era algo diferente, quería entrelazar sus manos de nuevo, abrazarlo hasta quedarse dormido, era sereno y cómodo, como siempre imagino que sería el regazo de su noruego sueño sin realizar. Era la manera en que quería estar siempre. Siempre quiso alguien a quien cuidar, y que cuidara de él, que al menos supiera mantener su corazón despierto de morir solo.

Ice no dio respuesta alguna, ocultaba su cara en el pecho del danés, ocultaba la vergüenza que se tenía en ese momento. El otro lo abrazaba, como si fuera un pájaro y el la jaula, si lo soltaba se iría para lanzarle miles de estocadas en palabras y darle la espalda. Justo como siempre había pasado en su vida, sus seres queridos siempre lo abandonaban.

Entonces un ruido extraño rompió el silencio entre los dos, unos sollozos se escucharon cerca del corazón de Dinamarca.

-I-ice… estas… ¿estás llorando?- sintió un nudo en la garganta, no sabía cómo actuar ante las lagrimas, menos las de él.

De nuevo sin respuesta. La playera roja del danés comenzó a humedecerse en su pecho lentamente, quería verlo, pero sabía que quizá no era lo mejor.

Pasó su mano por los plateados cabellos del menor, con intención de disminuir el llanto, de demostrarle que no haría nada, que quería verlo bien. Hasta que se separaron.

Islandia seguía cabizbajo frente al enorme danés. No quería verle porque sentía que lo odiaba. Odiaba sentirse tan mal por su culpa, por haberse sentido especial un momento.

-Oye… en verdad, no quiero que estés así… te recompensaré, en verdad

-ya has hecho bastante- vociferó – no quiero nada de ti Den

-Oye no seas tan cruel – se quejó el rubio, con un dejo de tristeza –entonces ¿Qué haré con este anillito? –de la bolsa de su pantalón sacó un pequeño anillo plateado con una piedra violeta, el mismo que Ice estaba contemplando en aquella tienda, el que dijo se parecía a sus ojos.

-¿C-cuando lo compraste?- su voz se entrecortó, el anillo mismo le recordaba a la nación que representaba, Islandia, por alguna extraña razón.

-¡Nunca dudes de la inteligencia que no tengo!- canturreo el rubio sin siquiera saber lo que acababa de decir. Acercó la cajita entre abierta al rostro del otro. Ice no sabía que decir.

-Ni creas que es para ti- bufó – ¡es para mí!

-¿¡entonces para que me lo muestras!-su cara cambio la expresión pesada que tenía una más relajada.

-es para mí, porque esta frío como tus manos, es plata como tu cabello y violeta como tus ojos, es lindo- dijo mientras se ponía el anillo y lo admiraba ya colocado en su dedo, en verdad era un hombre bruto, pero sincero.

Ice no sabía a lo que se refería, pero todo eso le hizo sentir ganas de quebrarse de nuevo, el danés en verdad se estaba ganando una paliza, pensaba.

-Así, te traeré a todos lados- chilló anunciante y orgulloso- pero quiero que me perdones

-Dinamarca, eres un idiota- y lo más inesperado sucedió, Islandia se abalanzó sobre el rubio para abrazarle, quería golpearlo, quería matarlo, y quedarse junto a su pecho.

Den, por su parte estaba sumamente sorprendido, entendió enseguida la situación, no era tan idiota después de todo.

-¿Entonces si me perdonas? – dijo, son su tono acostumbrado y una sonrisa en los labios

-Algo así… -el islandés abrazo mas fuerte al otro, dándole paso a Den para entender más la situación.

Separo ligeramente al más joven, bajo su rostro un poco y rosó sus labios con los de él, ni siquiera llegaba a ser un beso. Ice tenía el corazón y la mente hechos un nudo, pero le gustaba, mucho, y al no negarse, invitó al otro a seguir.

Jamás le soltó del abrazo, recorría sus labios lentamente, quería saborearlos, sabían a intriga, de que lo que jamás imagino estaba pasando y no quería que terminara. Imaginaba los labios del menor tan helados como sus manos, pero no, lo invitaban a continuar.

Poco a poco se fue ganando la confianza del otro dándole permiso de recorrer su boca sin remordimiento, como si fuera desesperado, teniendo en cuenta que acabaría tarde o temprano.

Presa del momento, Den sabía que no se podía conformar con un beso impaciente, y dudando aun de su compañero, se tomó el atrevimiento de tomarlo por la cintura, acercándolo más a su incontrolable cuerpo, consiguiendo un poco mas de movilidad, lo estaba devorando a besos.

Islandia por su parte tenía miedo, de que extrañara eso, de que quisiera que volviera a pasar, de llegar a necesitarlo. Sus nervios lo no dejaban actuar, solo podía sobrellevar la situación, al danés. No quería decirle que siguiera ni que se detuviera, solo dejaba que pasara lo que tenía que pasar.

Dinamarca tenia acorralado a Ice, comenzó a desesperarse porque sabía que no podría hacer mucho en esa posición, y victima de su propia desesperación cargó al peli plateado, recargándolo a la pared en contra de su cuerpo, sin salida. Islandia solo tuvo por opción acomodar sus piernas rodeando la cadera del danés. Se sentía tan bien, para los dos, como si hubieran deseado eso desde hace mucho tiempo. Sus corazones palpitaban a mil por hora y sus cuerpos agitados pedían más el uno del otro.

Ice acariciaba incansable la extensa espalda del danés mientras este jugaba en su cuello, diciéndole cosas que nunca imaginó escuchar de él, todo eso era tan repentino, que tenia sabor a castigo.

En el mismo parque por el que pasaron fueron a terminar los dos nuevos amantes.

Den era dueño de las caderas de Ice, y este era dueño de todo el danés, parecía que conquistaba tierra nueva, un candor desconocido. El dolor pronto dejo de ser molestia para convertirse en éxtasis de los dos, acabando con el deseo que los aniquilaba por dentro.

Lo primero que se escuchó después del juego del que habían sido cómplices los dos, fue la risa de Den, de satisfacción, de felicidad, de regocijo, así se sentía estar con alguien a quien se le quería.

-Ice, lo siento, te prometo que no volverá a pasar- a pesar de toda su felicidad, no sabía lo que Ice sentía, solo aprovechó el momento, y se sentía mal de haber amado tanto ese momento y que quizá su compañero ni siquiera hubiera querido llegar tan lejos.

-… ¿no pensaste en nadie más verdad?- Den sabía lo que eso significaba. Noruega no cruzo por su mente, lo único que estaba ahí era Ice y su delicado y blanquecino cuerpo frente a él, no le importaba nada más.

-Nooou… lo juro –respondió el más grande, mirando el firmamento, con un brazo tras la nuca y con el otro mantenía preso a Ice junto a su cuerpo exhausto, era sincero, demasiado.

-Juras demasiado- replicó el otro sin prestarle atención

Fue cuando el celular de Dinamarca sonó, tenía un mensaje de Nor preguntando donde diablos estaba a esas horas y donde tenía a su hermano. En verdad Den tenía la culpa de todo.

Los dos se miraron, no se habían percatado de la hora, era de madrugada y ellos no estaban en casa, hasta mucho había tardado Noruega en preguntar.

Ice miró a Den con un enorme dejo de tristeza, el entendió a lo que se refería, eso no había pasado para nadie más, era un secreto, y no se volvería a repetir.

-Hey… tranquilo… Te quiero demasiado, mucho, casi exploto – le dijo el danés, sonriéndole radiante, tonto y burlón, sereno como siempre ha sido.

-…idiota- esa era su manera de decir gracias, Ice se sentía feliz, se sentía querido por alguien que jamás esperó. Abrazó al danés nuevamente y este le besó la frente, era el adiós a ese momento tan lindo como prohibido para los dos.

De la mano caminaron a casa, cuadras antes de llegar se separaron, nada había pasado, nada.

-¿Dónde demonios estaban? –dijo Noruega recibiendo a su hermano, examinándolo si no le faltaba algo, con el danés nunca se sabía.

-relájate Noru, lo traje enterito- de nuevo su posición de héroe del día.

-mas te vale o te herviría en aceite y le daría tus ojos a los cuervos, haría una peluca con tu cabello y se la daría a alguna bruja necesitada

-¡Noooor! ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cruel?

-¿estás bien Ice?

-Sí, no te preocupes, el idiota de Den se me perdió y luego hizo que nos perdiéramos

-algo así me imaginaba…

-hermano, me iré a descansar, fue un día pesado

Islandia se subió a su habitación dejando atrás a Noruega y Dinamarca, solos como era costumbre. Le dolió hacerlo, pero su corazón estaba agraciado, estaba feliz.

-¿Y esa camisa? –se preguntaba Nor a sí mismo al ponerle más atención a su hermano que se marchaba.

Den estaba cansado, lo disimulaba muy bien, no quería demostrar lo feliz que estaba, en ese momento. Quería saltar de la emoción y gritar que había estado con alguien a quien quería, pero su poco sentido común lo detuvo. Simplemente sonreía como siempre.

-y a ver si vas perdiendo un poco de idiotez Den

-vamos Noru, sabes que así me amas

-púdrete, me iré a descansar- le extrañó que Dinamarca no le rogara quedarse con el otro momento, o que le preparara algo de beber, pero no presto atención, solo lo dejó pasar y se metió a su habitación.

-Dinamarca, ¿Qué significa ese anillo?

-¿este? Nada, me lo encontré abandonado, me pareció lindo y lo hice mío, lo amo casi como a ti ¿no te gusta? – respondió bufándose un poco, hablaba no tanto del anillo, si no de Ice, toda la razón del anillo era él.

-… es lindo, me voy.

-descansa- respondió secamente, no le preocupaba Noruega en ese momento. Acariciaba el anillo que estaba en su dedo mientras apagaba las luces y subía las escaleras.

Una vez que hubo silencio sepulcral, Den fue a la habitación de Ice, se acerco a la cama donde se encontraba descansando y le acarició los cabellos, sonriéndole, no podida dormir de pensar en el, en lo que pasó.

Ice abrió los ojos y solo tomó la mano del danés, sonriéndole un poco.

-Gracias- dijo Den, y con un beso en la frente, se marchó a su habitación a dar por terminado el día.

La mañana siguiente corrió con normalidad, Noruega no sabía nada, Dinamarca estaba ocupado con sus enredos y problemas inútiles, Ice sentado leyendo en el sofá, todo era normal.

Solo había tres cosas que cambiaron en casa y de las que Noruega se percató; Ice a veces le sonreía con sinceridad al danés, Dinamarca no molestaba tanto la existencia del noruego y en vez de eso pasaba mucho tiempo contemplando un pequeño anillo plateado con una piedra violeta.

* * *

Gracias por leer !

Si les gustó, dejen reviews!


End file.
